Des os par millier
by zoubi2320
Summary: personne cité dedans: aquasyrix, unsterbliichern, newtiteuf, arm, mael, superbrioche, rosgrim, dortos, léo, frigiel, siphano, aypierre, aynet, bboy, zelvac, xef, ygeth, antoine, tinky, ichisu, fukano, zerator, blondie, pepper, tegami, ikutama, poisson fécond, didichandouidoui, pierretrot, laink, terracid, farod, willong, seroth, sianapanda, miss addict, madstalker et saint séïa.
1. avant lemon

Je déconseille de lire sa au personne qui n'aime pas les sujet trétant de sexe.

Bon maintenant que les gens sensibles sont parti parlons de choses sérieuses. J'ai a pris par hasard en regardant une vidéo que le sodomie peut des fois viré au cauchemar si ont se prépare pas avant. Là je ne parle pas du ciseaux ou autre technique pour d'étendre la partie anale. Non, je parle de encore avant. Je parle du nettoyage si ont veut éviter de faire "un micado". Donc j'ai mis la vidéo en haut si vous voulez la voire, mais il aborde rapidement le sujet.

Donc j'ai fait des recherche et j'ai découvert que autant pour la femme que pour l'homme il vaut mieu le faire et que sa se fait de la même façon. Je copie se que j'ai trouvé de mieu sur Slate. J'ai mis l'article entre《 et 》.

《d'abord il faut une poire anale se n'est pas comme une poire vaginale.

Elle comporte davantage d'eau et son embout est plus large. La règle à ne pas oublier quand on fait couler l'eau dans le lavabo, c'est d'obtenir une température tiède à tendance froide et non pas tiède à tendance chaude. J'insiste. La brulure de l'eau chaude qui s'écoule pourrait très bien vous faire passer toute envie de retrouver votre mec dans la chambre! En aucun cas de l'eau chaude ou de l'eau froide qui seraient trop différents de la température naturelle de votre rectum.

Remplir la poire avec l'eau. Bien graisser l'anus avec le doigt, donc vaselinez ça et l'embout de la poire d'une manière généreuse, ne soyez pas radin, c'est précisément le moment où vous ne voulez pas vous irriter.

Poussez le liquide à l'intérieur du sphincter. Retenez-vous. Répétez l'opération. Évacuez tout dans les toilettes. Répétez le cycle une fois pour extraire la majeure partie de la matière fécale. Tirez la chasse et mettez du désodorisant en pénétrant sous la douche.

Comme pour la poire anale, vous avez acheté un embout de douche pour rincer en profondeur votre anus. Vous voulez être squeaky clean, sentir bon? Enlevez l'embout de la douche, vissez l'embout anal et là aussi, important, trouvez un mélange d'eau tiède avec un débit pas trop fort.

Toujours avec un lubrifiant gras, faire pénétrer la douche dans votre anus, doucement, et vous verrez qu'au bout de quelques minutes l'eau qui s'écoulera sera clean. Pour être ultra sûre de vous, enfoncez alors plus profondément l'embout douche dans votre rectum, ce jet va libérer quelques résidus cachés dans votre gros intestin, faites-les disparaitre dans le trou de la douche et voilà!

Ah oui, un détail important. A ce stade de l'opération, vous avez introduit d'une manière non naturelle de l'eau tiède dans votre intestin, que vous avez expulsée d'une manière naturelle. Assurez-vous en poussant bien fort que toute l'eau a été expulsée.》

Voilà


	2. aquasyris x amant

Alors que Aquasyris était installé tranquillement sur sa chaine de bureau a enregistré une vidéo d'Undertale pour ses chaire abonnés. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer avec une agréable et suave voix lui chuchote a l'oreille : "j'ai besoin de toi, très très besoin de toi tout de suite ". Heureusement que pour une fois il n'avait pas mis sa caméra, plutôt elle était encore en train de s'amuser à lui casser les pieds en en marchant pas. Il était rouge comme l'écharpe de Papyrus.

Aqua arrêta le jeu ainsi que l'enregistrement. Il tourna sa tête vers son amant qui commençait à jouer avec ses doux cheveux bouclés car il savait que c'était l'un de ses nombreux points faibles pour qu'il l'écoute un peu. Il lui fit aussi un sensuel sourire où ont prouvé voir ses magnifiques dents blanches à travée ses belles lèvres pulpeuses. Aquasyris ne pouvait pas résister et avec douceur il commença à passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour redessiner ses délicates formes et a l'embrassé, mais son ange en avait décidé autrement, il l'attrape par le bras et l'entraina en dehors de sa chambre.

-« ou m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Tu verras »

Quand il dépassait enfin le couloir pour arriver dans l'entrée le mouton se demander bien ce qu'il fessait là. Son amour mis ses chaussures et lui dit de faire pareille, puis ils monétaire dans la voiture.

Aquasyris tout hésité lui demanda presque en sautant sur le son siège passagé

-«On va où ?

-Tu seras bien vite » lui dit-il en étant impénétrable et en démarrent la voiture.

Le bouclé passa tout le trajet à jouer avec la radio ou à faire des dessins sur la vitre gelée, quand il s'arrêta finalement devant le super marché se jouaient descendis bien vite. Il déteste les courses mais a un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

FIN 


	3. unstiteuf (1)

Unster et Nt son partie visité pleins de monument apres l'une de leurs convention. Et ils ont sûrement dû gardé de bon souvenir de la visite d'un château du XIX.

\- "Unster tu crois pas qu'on viens de fair une conneri?

\- Mais non, personne ne le sera.

\- Mais même c'est mal. On est pas sensé faire ça ici.

\- Et?

\- C'est mal

\- Mais ta aimé?

\- Grave.

\- Notre première fois a l'extérieur de chez nous.

\- En plus dans le lit du roi et de la reine."


	4. armael

\- "Allez s'il te plait Mael.  
\- Non et c'est pas en fessent ton regard de chien battu que j'accepterai.  
\- S'te plait, s'te plait, ...  
\- NON!  
\- Mais allez, ou je me roule par terre  
\- Les menaces ne marche pas sur moi. En plus ont est dans la rue.  
\- Et si en rentrent a la maison je fait la vaiselle a ta place?  
\- Ok  
\- OUI, j'en veux une au Nutella"  
C'est comme sa que Arm put mangé une crêpe avec son petit ami en fessant un tours de grande roue.


	5. brigrim (1)

\- Regarde! Il y a plein de canard là bas.  
\- Ah, ouais.  
\- Ta vus ils sont tros chou. Tu crois que je peut les caressé?  
\- Je pense pas vus que les canards sa peut mangé des brioches.  
\- Arrêté il y a que mon skin qui est une brioche. Personne n'a encore essayer de me manger.  
\- Si moi.  
\- Mais toi tu compte pas.  
\- Ah bon?  
\- Bas oui vu que je suis TA brioche.  
\- tu sais que je te mangerai sur place si je pouvais?


	6. dortioche

Je t'aime? Il ne ma même pas dit je t'aime quand je l'ai quitter a la gare par ce que je devais monté a Paris. Je suis sûr maintenant, il ne m'aime plus. Alors pourquoi reste il avec moi? Il a pitié? Je ne veux pas de la pitié de quelqu'un qui sûrement me trompe avec je ne sais qui. Peut-être Léo? C'est vrai ces deux là sont de plus en plus proche. Je devrais faire le premier pas et lui dire que c'est fini entre nous.

Peut-être que en se moment il est chez nous avec Léo. Ils sont peut-être entrain de se rouler une pelle sur notre canapé. Ou peut-être pire.

J'aurais dû me douté que notre relation tiendrez pas. Quand je vais revenir je ne rentrerai pas a l'appart, je vais plutôt retourné en colocation avec Grim. Mais je vais faire comment pour mes affaires? Bon de toute facon je vais avoir tout le week-end pour réfléchir a se que je vais faire.


	7. unstiteuf (2)

**J'ai trouvé l'idée en coutent : « IL A DU VOMIR - Parodie "JE L'AIME A MOURIR" » et j'ai trouvé la musique en cherchant des parodies musicaux de Newtiteuf. Quand je les trouvé je me suis directement dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive un os dessus. Mais je ne voulais pas de lemon du coup c'est ça qui est sortie de mon imagination.**

Ça m'énervais depuis le début de la soirée Unster ne m'avait pas une seul fois regardé et pourtant j'avais fait des efforts pour être présentable.

Il avait préféré dès son arrivé aller voir tous les ovnis de la soirée pour sûrement essayé dans ramené une dans son lit hier soir.

Et moi pendant ce temps-là je ne le lâchais pas des yeux et je buvais pour oublier cette soirée.

Je devais en être à ma cinquième bouteille de bière et mon troisième vers de vodka depuis le début de cette soirée et pourtant j'avais l'impression de siroter du jus d'orange.

Au bout d'un moment je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être y allé. Et au moment où je m'apprêtais a partir j'avais senti mon corps me lâché et un bras me retenir... , puis plus rien. Je ne me rappel rien après sa. Alors pourquoi suis-je attaché à un lit avec un homme qui me dors à côté?


	8. léotos

-"Eh Dortos la porte est fermé.

\- Comment ça, c'est fermé?

\- Bas quand je tourne la poignet et que je la tire vers moi j'arrive pas a l'ouvrir.

\- Arrête, ta blague est nul.

\- Je blague pas.

\- Quoi attend laisse moi essayé.

\- ...

\- Merde, c'est pas vrai. Je veux pas passé une nuit entière ici. Encore moins avec lui. Laissé moi sortir. Je suis clostrophobe.

\- ai, j'ai rien fait.

*voie qui sort de derrière la porte* - Seulement si tu lui dit pour tu sais quoi.

\- Ok, leo, je fait encore pipi au lit.

*voix qui se mare* - Mais pas ça idiot.

\- Ah ok Frifri, Leo je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, malgré tes fuites urinaires".


	9. friphano

Que faire? je lui dit ou pas? Je sais pas. Il va surement se moqué de moi. Ou même pire je vais devenir la risée du groupe. Je veux pas être le monstre de la coopteam. J'ai honte je vais faire comment? Je suis même sur qu'il sont au courant. Pourquoi on m'a filmé et mis sur YouTube? En plus il a envoye un message privé avec le lien a tout le monde. Qui as fait ça? Il se rend pas compte des répercussions si l'un de mes proche ou ami a prend que je me suis fait battre par la petit cousine de siph qui a 5 ans au bras de fer. Ca va être génial après.


	10. que faire?

**J'ai pas d'idée de ship pour se petit texte yuri du coup imaginai qui vous voulez.**

On s'aime, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas axée lui montré. Je lui offre des cadeaux, je la protège et l'aide au quotidien.

Je pense que notre plus grand problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas être nous même en dehors de chez nous. Moi sa ne me dérangée pas de l'embrassé devent tout le collège car l'année prochaine je par au lycée et les mentalités son bien différent. Mais elle elle est en cinquième et elle aurait pendant deux ans a supporté les moqueries des homophobes.

Quand on s'embrasse devant chez elle je la sent toute crispé et super mefiante. Le moindre bruit la fait reculé.

Je veux lui montré mon amour en lui offrent mon premier vrait baissé. Pas se lui que tu offrirai à n'importe qui, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas prête.

Que faire? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir les mêmes attentes qu'elle.


	11. ayboy

10/05/16

Sa fait deux ans que je l'aime et lui en une semaine il arrive a tous plombé. Il m'annonce par téléphone comme si de rien était, qu'il sort désormais avec Azenet. Je suis comptent pour eux, surtout pour Azenet de m'avoir devancé. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui et pas moi. Lui il a réussi a faire sa déclaration plus facilement que moi, je suis pourtant moins timide que lui et sa fait plus longtemps que je l'aime. Je ne comprends pas aussi pourquoi Aypierre me la annoncé que a moi et pas à tout les autres Patricks.

17/05/16

Sa doit fait plus d'une semaine que je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. J'ai plus rien dans mon frigo. Pourtant je n'ai presque pas mangé. Je ressemble a une pauvre larve. Je n'ai plus la force de me levé pour éteindre la lumière des pièces que j'ai laissé allumer. Aypierre a essayé de m'appeler a plusieurs reprises et pourtant je n'ai pas répondu une seul fois. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre sa voix, surtout si c'est pour me raconter sa belle vie avec sa moitié.

18/05/16

On toque chez moi depuis 30min. Je pense que la personne se doute que je suis là vus que les lumières sont toute allumé. Bon bas j'ai plus trop le choix.

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte et quand je l'ouvre j'ai un Azenet tout trempé devant moi. Je le fait entré et je lui donne une serviette. Quand il est enfin séque, il brise le blanc qui s'était installé.

-" Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi n'est tu pas venus récupérer Aypierre?

\- Je respecte son choix et puis tu as était plus courageux que moi, alors je préfère te le laisser.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Ce n'est pas moi, mais toi qu'il aime. J'ai tout essayé pour vous metre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Du coup je me suis dit que si je te rendez jaloux tu irais le voir, mais non.

\- Tu ment, Aypierre ne m'aime pas.

\- Si

\- Non

-Si

\- NON!

\- Va lui dire que tu l'aime et tu veras sa réaction. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on a cassé".

Je n'ai pas voulu en entendre plus et je l'ai mis a la porte. Mais pourquoi?


	12. sandwich

D'abord il y a un Zelvache qui tombe sur un Siphano, après un LéoZangdar qui se rajoute, puis un Frigel, un Unsterbliicher, un Newtiteuf, Une Brioche, un Rogrim, Un xef, un Ygeth, ainsi de suite jusqu'a un Dorthos et là on a un big sandwich de la mort qui tue et une purée de Siphano.


	13. brititeuf (1)

Brioche n'aurait pu imaginer une scène plus romantique. Face à un coucher de soleil, les yeux rivés sur la mer, à l'endroit même où ils se sont dit je t'aime pour la première fois, Newtiteuf lui a demandé sa main.


	14. matoine

Vous voulez savoir comment on s'est quitté Antoine et moi?

Et bien c'est très simple. Une dispute en plein métro qui débouche sur « On arrête là ». Vous croyez que personne n'entend alors qu'ils ont tous l'oreille tendue. Vous sortez en courant à la prochaine station sous les regards de tous. Le pire, c'est que vous êtes station "Bonne Nouvelle" à Paris. Sympa cette ironie du sort.

Voilà comment il m'a quitté.

 **Oui cette station existe et oui j'ai écrit ça envoient le nom XD**


	15. tinkychiu

Je sortais avec un homme parfait qui m'emmenait partout, au resto, au ciné, en voyage. On se baladait sur les quais le dimanche, on se tenait par la main... Ça faisait déjà quelques mois qu'on se voyait. Un jour, il m'a invitée en week-end, chez ses parents. Je me voyais déjà comme leur beau-fils. Et puis le soir lors du repas de famille le pere de ichisu se lève et tape sur son verre en criant: "mon fils c'est trouvé une petite amie et a prévu de l'epouse dans deux moins, mais elle ne pouvez pas venir du coup voici sont frère. Traité le comme un frère mes enfants". J'ai regardé mon copain et il a regardé son père avec des yeux noir.

On est plus jamais retournée chez sa famille depuis. Quand a la mienne il avait crus comprendre que je me marié dans une semaine. En fait c'est le grand bazard dans nos familles respectives.


	16. fukatorzerano

Bah voilà bébé je t'écris ce petit mot pour te dire que tu es l'homme de ma vie et pour faire parler mon petit coeur.

Quand tu sens qu'une personne c'est elle et pas une autres, que cette personne elle a cru en toi, elle t'a fais revenir dans le droit chemin, qu'elle t'a tendu la main, qu'elle t'a promit de t'aimer.

Tu es cette personne mon ange, oui tu l'es et tu as pris tellement de place dans ma petite vie que maintenant je ne peux me passer de toi, c'est pour toi que je vis, Même parmi 1 000 000 de personnes et même aveugle c'est toi que je vois, les autres je les renvois balader toi seul fais briller mes yeux. Toi seul fait battre mon coeur.

Chaque moment où je te vois, je me sens si heureux, et protégé dans tes bras, quand tu m'embrasses j'ai comme l'impression que le temps s'arrête et qu'il ne reste que nous deux sur Terre.

En tout cas ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je t'aime, je t'aime à la folie, je t'aime comme ce n'est plus permis, je t'aime à l'infini. Ma vie je ne l'imagine pas sans toi.

Mon avenir c'est avec toi que je me l'imagine, on vit un rêve bleu ton magnifique sourire reflète ta beauté divine, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, je ne pensais pas aimer autant.

Je ne veux pas te perdre, loin de toi je me sens mal, si je te perd je regretterai de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aime.

Te rendre heureux est ma priorité, chaque secondes, chaque matins, chaque nuit chaque jour, c'est toi que je vois dans mon chemin. Je t'aime.

Ton arcanin qui t'aime fort3


	17. blondie x pepper

**A la base se long texte devait se faire entre deux frères, mais je n'en connaît pas donc j'ai choisi les deux soeurs. J'ai du passé tout le texte en féminin du coup peut-être qu'il y a deux trois oublie de ma part.**

Je vis une histoire d'amour avec Blondie. Le problème, c'est que Blondie est mon soeur.

Je sais à quel point notre couple peut choquer. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu honte des sentiments que j'éprouvais, peur que quelqu'un les découvre. Je devais avoir 13 ou 14 ans quand j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas _«normaux»_. À l'époque où mes copines parlaient des garçons qui leur plaisaient, moi je ne pensais qu'à ma soeur. Alors j'ai commencé à mentir. À dire que personne ne me plaisait ou à m'inventer des coups de cœur pour des garçons de ma classe. Et je voyais à son attitude et à ses regards qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi.

Quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon avec qui je suis sortie plus d'un an. Je tenais beaucoup à lui mais je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse; je pensais à Blondie. Ce garçon est le seul à avoir remarqué que nous étions _«trop proches»_. De son côté, Blondie enchaînait les relations courtes et cela me faisait mal de l'imaginer avec d'autre personne que moi.

Tout a basculé pendant des vacances d'été il y a deux ans. Nous étions alors tous les deux étudiants dans des villes assez éloignées et nous passions une partie de nos vacances chez nos parents. Ils sont partis un week-end pour un mariage et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls à la maison. Je pense que nous savions tous les deux ce qui allait se passer. Nous avons commencé à discuter, à nous tenir la main, à nous câliner comme nous le faisions souvent. Et nous nous sommes embrassés. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec mes ex dans un simple baissé. Je sais que j'aurais dû avoir honte, que j'aurais dû trouver ça bizarre. Mais, en fait, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

À partir de ce moment, nous avons vécu une relation cachée et épisodique. Nous vivions loin l'un de l'autre. Et nous avons commencé à nous voir en cachette. Elle venait me voir ou moi je la rejoignais. Nous regrettions de ne pas nous voir plus souvent et nous avions envie d'être ensemble.

Cette situation a duré un ans. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle a eu la chance de trouver assez rapidement un emploi dans une grande ville loin de chez nos parents. Et j'ai décidé de la rejoindre. Officiellement, j'ai changé d'université pour suivre un cursus qui m'intéressait plus et nous partageons un appartement en colocation pour faire des économies. Ici, nous arrivons à être heureux ensemble.

Nous vivons une double vie. Ici, personne ne sait que nous sommes sœur. Ses collègues, mes amis de cours pensent que nous sommes un couple lesbienne normal même si l'on fait attention à ce que l'on dit.

Et, de l'autre côté, nous mentons à nos parents, à tous les gens de notre famille, à nos anciens amis. Ces mensonges permanents me pèsent de plus en plus. Mais pour moi il est inenvisageable de rompre. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans elle, elle est la seule personne que j'ai aimé et que je veux aimé. Pour être ensemble, nous sommes prêts à faire d'énormes sacrifices.

Mais chaque fois que je mens à mes parents, à mes amies, je me sens mal. Parfois j'aimerais laisser la vérité éclater, ne plus avoir à mentir ni à vivre cachée, mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir nos parents et je crains les jugements des autres. J'imagine trop bien ce que les gens pourraient dire.

Alors que faire? Que dire?


	18. rosgrim x léo

**Qui se rappelle de ça?**

-"Je secoue le pommier, tu récupère les pommes. Ok?

\- Ok et asperges moi bien de tes pommes Rosgrim!".

Quand Rosgrim a enfin fait tombé les pommes et que Léo a essayé de toute les récupérer dans son panier on pouvait a peine distinguer se qu'il disais.

-"Mais Rosgrim mon pagnier est plein.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il le sera encore plus dans deux secondes".

C'est alors que Rosgrim lui mis le pommier dans le panier et grâce a ça il le secoue. Quand a Léo il mis son champion dans le panier de Rosgrim pour crée un cercle.

Quand tout les pommes sont tombé et qu'il se sont endormi. On pouvait voir du jus de pomme sur les draps.


	19. tégami x docteur ikutama

J'ai juste envie que tu prenne ma main et que plus jamais tu ne la lâche. Que tu la sert jusqu'à l'épuisement et que tes lèvre se pose délicatement sur les miennes comme un premier baisers. Aime moi comme si chaque jours étais le dernier, comme si c'étais nos dernières heures ensemble. Je veux te manquer et que tu me le dise. Que tu te confie à moi, je veux connaitre tout de toi, te connaitre mieux que n'importe qui. Tous ça simplement car tu est la femme que j'aime et que jamais je n'aurais imaginer aimer à ce point, jamais je n'aurais imaginer être dépendante de toi ainsi. Docteur Inutama reste et restera pour toujours mon unique amours. Je t'aime tant...

 **Allait voir leurs chaînes elle est géniale. C'est Baka connect le nom de leurs chaînes YouTube.**


	20. poisson fécond x didichandouidoui

Moi le grand Poisson fécond, je suis tombée en esclavage de ce sourire, de ce visage, de ce corps, de ces mots...

Qu'importent mes blessures, j'irai même jusqu'à m'en provoquer d'autres pour qu'il puisse à nouveau y poser ses lèvres. J'ai tant de désir pour lui que rien ni personne au monde ne pourra me convaincre que le paradis est ailleurs; je ne crains rien pourvu qu'il soit près de moi. Je veux me donner toute à lui et je suis prête à mourir s'il le faut car, de toutes les façons, je mourrais s'il devait un jour me quitter ou appartenir a quelqu'un d'autre. Je le veux rien qu'a moi.


	21. briphano

Sa doit faire plus de trente minutes que je suis attaché aux bareaux du lit, les yeux bander et il ne ma même pas touché une seul fois. Que se passe t'il? Il aisée de me faire languir? Il trouve que je n'en ai pas axée maintenant? Peut-être qu'il est partie pour voir combien de temps je peut tenir? Ou alors il en as eux marre de le faire se soir et pour me faire une blague il ma laissé avec ma douloureuses grosseur, qui commence a ramollir un peu d'ailleurs. Pour la peine je vais trouvé une façon de ma vengé. Bon je fait quoi?

Première chose enlevé se qui cache mes yeux. Une fois enlevé se que je remarque directement c'est que sa fait a peut près cinquante minutes que je suis là et que monsieur c'est endormi sur la chaise de notre bureau.

Sa serai tellement méchant de réveil une brioche aussi mignonnes. Bon tenpie je vais dormir cette nuit tout seul et attaché, mais demain je me vengerais ^^


	22. xefano

J'arrive pas a dormir. Pourquoi siph n'est pas là? Ses bras me manque. Comment il veux que je dorme alors qu'il ne ma même pas dis bonne nuit? Ils sont plus important que moi, c'est ça? Je comprends pas pourquoi lui et pas moi? Pourquoi il a était invité a cette convention et pas moi? Pourquoi j'ai pas put pausé des congés pour venir le voir? Pourquoi il a pas refusé l'invitation?

Eh bien par ce que tout le monde est contre moi se moins-ci. Entre mon réveil qui ne marche plus, mes chaussures bousillé par de la fiant d'oiseaux et plein d'autres truc comme ça. Et ça maintenant je me dis qu'on s'acharne sur moi. Quelqu'un est contre notre amour et me le fait savoir, mais qui? J'en était sûr ont auraient jamais dû officialiser notre amour en le disant a tout nos abonnes. Et puis je le veux, je le veux rien qu'a moi et a personne d'autre!


	23. pierretrot x newtiteuf

Vous savez comment j'aime les hommes?

Et bien j'aime les hommes qui son ni trop musclé, ni trop maigre. J'aime bien quand ils ont une apparence plutôt chétif. Aussi quand il font a peut près ma taille, sinon au lit je trouve sa dure. Sinon je ne cherche pas d'autre califiquation physique. Et encore si tout se que je cherche chez l'apparence d'un personnage n'est mas respecté c'est mas si grave. Se que je cherche vraiment ces un homme gentil, rigolos, intelligent, qui cusine bien, qui pense a nous deux et pas que au sexe.

Justement mon ami Pierre respect tout ça, en plus il est gay et célibataire.


	24. aynet

POV Aypierre

\- "Pierre j'ai peur. je peux dormir avec toi?

\- Bien-sûr, viens".

Azenet c'est approché doucement de moi est c'est installé tout contre moi.

\- "Tu as froid?

\- non c'est bon, tu me sert déjà de chauffeuse.

\- Ma premier utilité c'était pas doudou géant?

\- Si mais aussi de radiateur".

Et c'est comme ça que c'est endormi Azenet tout collé contre moi, en oubliant complètement la raison de son insomnie.

Merci l'orage, il faudrait que tu reviennes plus souvent nous voir pour que je puisse profiter de sa douce odeur.


	25. brigrim (2)

POV Rosgrim

Alors que tu rentres à la maison, ta seule envie est de prendre une douche. Tu as passé une bonne demi-heure en voiture en plein soleil et honnêtement, ta seule envie est d'enlever tes vêtements et de filer sous une douche. L'eau a cela de merveilleux qu'elle permet de te débarrasser de tous tes soucis, de tous tes ennuis et tracas.

En quelques secondes, tu m'a dit bonjour, fait un petit bisou puis filé dans la salle de bain. Tes vêtements sont ôtés en quelques instants et j'entends déjà l'eau couler. Alors que je m'approche de la porte de la salle de bain, j'entends tes soupirs de soulagement lorsque l'eau coule sur ton corps. Chaque goutte enlève un poids supplémentaire et tes soupirs de ravissement, de plaisir et de soulagement ne trompent pas. Tu es en train de te détendre à vitesse grand V.

Je pousse la porte et vient me glisser près du rideau de douche. Je te demande si ça va mieux et tu me réponds presque en criant : « Oh la la, oui, ça fait un bien fou si tu savais !

– Ben non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pris de douche lorsque je suis arrivé mais j'ai bien envie de te rejoindre.

– Mais ne te gêne pas, me réponds-tu. Viens ! Je t'accueille sous ma douche avec grand plaisir mon amour ».

Sans me faire prier, j'attendais même cette invitation à vrai dire, je me déshabille rapidement et te rejoins sous l'eau. Elle est tiède, parfaitement tiède et alors que tu prends bien soin de me mouiller complètement, je m'approche de toi. Tu es entièrement savonnée, la mousse glisse sur ta peau. Cela sent très bon, le savon inonde la douche de son parfum.

Alors que tu es tout savonné, je t'enlace, viens mêler la mousse du savon à l'eau sur ma peau et te caresse le dos doucement. Je me propose de continuer à te savonner. Tu acceptes volontiers et mes mains glissantes, enduites de savon. Je parcourent ton dos et ton corps tout entier.

Mes mains glissent parfaitement sur ta peau, je te caresse les épaules, le dos, je descends autour de ta taille puis descend encore un peu sur tes fesses. Elles descendent jusqu'à tes cuisses. Je m'accroupis et continue à descendre le long de tes jambes interminables. Une fois à tes chevilles, je remonte tout doucement les mains. Elles s'attardent sur ton entre jambes. Je repasse sur tes fesses, remonte dans ton dos et enfin finis par tes épaules et tes bras. Je te serre contre moi, t'enlace complètement et nous nous embrassons passionnément et longuement.

La douceur de l'eau qui glisse sur nos peaux a largement fait dépasser la dose supportable de désir et nous sommes prêts à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Tes mains sont venues se plaquer sur mes fesses, appuyant un peu plus mon bassin contre le tien. Mon sexe est à présent bien gonflé, ainsi que le tien et sentir mon désir ne fait qu'augmenter le tien. Tu recules légèrement le visage et me regarde. Tes cheveux trempés plaqués contre ton crane et rejeté en arrière font ressortir tes yeux brillants et tes cils plus visibles que jamais. Tu es magnifique et je ne sors de ma rêverie contemplative qu'en entendant tes mots. « A moi de te savonner maintenant mon amour ! »

Et sans attendre ma réponse, tu déposes dans tes mains une grosse noisette de gel douche. Tu l'étales sur ma peau en commençant par mes épaules puis tu me caresses délicatement l'ensemble du corps. Tes mains passent sur mes bras puis sur mon torse. Elles descendent sur mon ventre, tournent et virent pour aller sur mes reins. Tu descends sur mes fesses, passe la main entre mes fesses pour me savonner bien sûr mais également pour profiter de cette caresse que j'affectionne tant lorsque je te la prodigue. Ta main glisse entre mes fesses sans la moindre difficulté. Puis tu repasses sur mes hanches, mes cuisses et ce n'est que lorsque ta main surgit de ma cuisse juste sous mes testicules que ton baiser langoureux me surprend. Je me rends compte que j'avais fermé les yeux et que j'étais en train d'apprécier entièrement les caresses que tu étais en train de me donner. Ton baiser accentue un peu plus le désir et l'envie qui s'est invité avec nous sous la douche. Et alors que ta langue passe entre mes lèvres pour aller rejoindre la mienne, ta main empoigne mon sexe à présent bien dressé. Tes mains enduites de savon glissent et lubrifient mon sexe tendu. Tu le caresses doucement et de bas en haut. Tes doigts glissent délicatement et tout en douceur sur la peau de mon gland. Tu m'excites, tu le sais et tu en profites énormément.

Tu diriges le jet d'eau sur mon bas-ventre afin d'éliminer le savon sur mon sexe et j'ai la surprise de te voir t'agenouiller devant moi pour prendre instantanément mon sexe dans ta bouche. Alors que tu me suces doucement et avec énormément d'attention, ta main continue ses va-et-vient sur mon membre dur comme du bois. Je le sens car ta bouche avance difficilement pour l'enfoncer dans ta bouche et la chaleur de l'eau n'a d'égale que l'humidité de ta bouche. Je te regarde me sucer avec délectation. Cette vision de mon membre qui s'enfonce dans ta bouche, cette sensation de ta langue qui joue avec mon gland me transporte. C'est un pur délice et je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je réalise d'ailleurs que tu n'arrêtes pas et même tu amplifies tes mouvements. Ton autre main est venue se plaquer contre mes fesses et tu accompagnes tout mon bassin au rythme des allers et venues que tu fais en enfonçant ma queue dans ta bouche.

Je sens l'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau. Tu me caresses le sexe tandis que ta bouche lui fait subir les pires outrages. Je sens l'eau chaude couler sur mes épaules et ta bouche accueillante avaler puis faire ressortir mon sexe avec un rythme parfait. Je sens tes mains en train de me branler pendant que tu me suces avec une douceur incomparable.

Ton autre main est en train de me masser les testicules. Les miennes sont posées sur tes cheveux plaqués par l'eau sur ton crâne et accompagnent tes mouvements si réguliers.

De voir mes mains prendre ta tête et accompagner tes mouvements ne fait qu'augmenter ton plaisir. C'est bien là la clef de la jouissance. Je jouis non seulement grâce à ce que tu me fais mais également par ce que je vois. Voir ton visage si parfait, tes cheveux an arrière, plaqué ton crane et mon sexe qui disparaît dans ta bouche relève encore plus le curseur de mon plaisir. Tes caresses amplifient cette sensation de bien-être absolu.

Ce que tu me fais ressentir est absolu et total et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir intensément. Cette si sublime et si intense fellation me fait arriver au bout de ma jouissance.

Je prends ton visage dans mes deux mains et le repousse afin de faire sortir mon membre de ta bouche. Compte-tenu de l'expression sur mon visage, tu comprends parfaitement que je ne vais pas tarder à éjaculer et tu continues à me branler rapidement et avec régularité tout en pointant mon sexe vers ton tors.

Je n'arrive alors plus à retenir mon plaisir et je sens déjà ma jouissance arriver. Mon sperme s'expulse en plusieurs jets violents et nourris. Il tombe sur ton tors, ton visage et les murs de la douche. Je te vois là, devant moi, accepter ma semence blanche sur ta peau.

Je sens ta bouche reprendre ma queue et je sens que tu me lèches et que tu me suces encore plus fort tandis que l'eau qui coule sur nos peaux faisait couler mon sperme dans les tuileaux. Je peut sentir que tu est tout essoufflé car tes geset deviennent irrégulier et hasardeux. En ce qui me concerne, je n'en peux plus et les yeux fermés, épuisé par tant de plaisir je t'aide à te remettre debout. Nous nous enlaçons tendrement. Cette jouissance pourait se prolonger, mais on préfère revenir a notre plan de base.

Nous prenons tout notre temps pour nous enlacer et profiter de cet instant si parfait avec l'eau chaude qui coule sur nos corps respectifs.

J'ai écrit cette os sous la demande de , car j'ai changé mon image de profile.


	26. siphaléo

Le ship a etait proposé par

saria_cool

Bonjour je m'appelle Léo et voici ma premier et derniers histoire d'amour. Elle a eux lieu i ans. Depuis je ne m'en suit pas remis et j'espère encore qu'il reviendras.

Je rentrai en sixieme. Jusqu'a la je n'avais aucune idée du sentiment amoureux, ou même d'un amour enfantin quel qu'il soit car jusqu'a là je n'avais eu que de petits béguins de primaire, rien a préciser.

J'étais un élève plutot fort en classe, on va dire même une tête de classe et un garçon de ma classe, qui en soit ne m'attirai pas le moins du monde a commencé a attirer mon attention car il avait des notes autant ou meilleures que moi. On a alors commencé a faire un "concours" de notes, pour rigoler. Enfantin. J'ai commencé avoir le béguin pour lui, je faisais que le faire chier tout le temps, et ce pendant les 6 premiers mois de la sixieme. Il détestait ça a un tel point qu'il me haissait au plus au point et moi, je suivais aussi. On était devenus ennemis même si de mon coté ma haine était amoureuse... ou presque.

Nous nous sommes vaguement réconciliés comme des enfants.. En cinquieme il n'était plus rien pour moi, on se parlait à peine, on était plus que de vagues connaissance. En quatrieme , on était dans la meme classe , on devenait de bons vieux potes, mais ni lui ni moi n'etions amoureux de l'autre, non?

Et arriva la troisieme. Encore dans ma classe. Pendant les deux premiers moins, je me rendai compte que j'étais jalouse des filles qui l'approchaient de trop prêt. Moi je n'était que le bon pote et rien d'autre. Je l'observais. Son comportement réservé et mysterieux m'attirait irresistiblement. Sa bouche, son visage fin, ses cheveux chatain, ses yeux bleu... Je tombais amoureux, peu a peu, mais d'un amour qui n'etait pas le même qu'en sixième.

Tout au long de l'année je me rapprochai de lui, a petits pas. Je rentrai dans sa vie insidieusement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Un jour j'en ai eu marre je lui ai fait la tête. Il m'a appelée on a discuté jusqu'a 3 heures du mat... jusqu'à se qu'il me pausse la question qui allait changé ma vie.

\- "Alors il parait que tu m'aime?

\- Apparament.." dis-je en pensant qu'il parlait d'affection. "Et toi?

\- Completement ! " . Le moment le plus beau de ma vie reste quand il m'a dit. " Léo? "

\- Oui ?

\- Nan rien..."

\- Tu n'a pas honte d'aime un autres homme?, moi si. Sur tout quand je sais que c'est mon meilleur ami". et la il a chuchoté comme réponse un simple

-" Je t'aime...". on s'etait avoué notre amour tellement simplement. si je l'avais su plutôt qu'il m'aimais j'aurais foncé.

Deux jours plus tard on s'embrassa furieusement. Il était tombé fou amoureux de moi, lui qui m'avait tant détesté dans le passé.

Six mois de relation intense, le meilleur comme le pire . Nous nous sommes fait souffrir comme jamais, c'etait une souffrance proportionnelle a notre amour. Il y a six mois, rupture. "Pause" d'après lui..

Notre amour n'est pas terminé. C'est une conviction qui reste encrée dans mon coeur... mais ça fait quand même 3 ans que je me dit ça.


	27. premier baisser

Je vais posté deux jours de suite deux point de vus différents de personne qui veront leurs premiers baisser très différemment.

Comment c'est passé mon premier?

C'etait l'hors de mon premier rencard. Avant qu'on se quitte. comme dans un morceau de samba, les mains aussi moites que dans un sauna en pleine canicule. J'avais 16 ans et demi, et j'étais à la fois très stressée et très impatiente que ce rendez-vous galant se termine par le traditionnel échange de salive. Je me souviens m'être posée une série de questions techniques : dans quel sens tourner la langue? celle des aiguilles d'une montre ou l'exact inverse? dans un esprit de dissidence aussi affirmé qu'un sticker Che Guevara sur un sac à dos Eastpack?

À quelle distance se tenir de mon bellâtre? collée à son buste pour plus de romantisme essoufflé ou légèrement éloignée? comme dans un geste subtil et gracieux de farouche marquise ? Fallait-il être fougueux et intense? ou plutôt doux et contenu ?...

À quelle distance se tenir de mon bellâtre? collée à son buste pour plus de romantisme essoufflé ou légèrement éloignée? comme dans un geste subtil et gracieux de farouche marquise ? Fallait-il être fougueux et intense? ou plutôt doux et contenu ?

Finalement, le baiser est arrivé plus vite que prévu. Après notre balade main dans la main sur l'esplanade près de la fontaine, il s'est avancé vers moi et en moins de deux secondes, nos bouches se sont touché. Les détails sont aujourd'hui flous, mais une seule chose mes resté en mémoire. C'est avoir l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et c'est la plus belle des sensations au monde que j'ai put ressentir.


	28. brititeuf (2)

Voici l'autre point de vus d'un premier baisser.

C'était I-GNO-BLE ! Le premier mec que j'ai embrassé, Grégoire, c'était le meilleur ami d'un mec sur qui j'avais flashé, Pierre. Etant très intelligente à l'époque, et ayant appris par Grégoire que Pierre n'était pas intéressé par moi, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de sortir avec Grégoire, pour me venger. Sauf qu'en embrassant ce dernier, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser ma chienne, un gros boxer, tellement c'était naze. Une erreur que j'ai bien regrettée : j'ai appris plus tard que Pierre était intéressé par moi et l'avait dit à Grégoire. Cet embrasseur baveur avait donc tout bien manigancé? Et moi je regardais ma chienne différemment.

 **Tising pour un futur os:**

 **\- Moi: Mais bien-sûr, occupe toi de tout, et moi je viendrait quand tu me le demandera.**


	29. unstiteuf (3)

**Sa fait maintenant un moins que je poste tout les jours un os, du coup pour vous remercié d'être encore fidèle demain je vais posté un énorme lemon regroupent tout les types que je connais.**

-"je t'aime

-moi aussi je t'aime"

Ces quelques mots on suffit pour rassurer l'un et l'autre alors que l'eau de la calle était déjà monté a leurs cou. Pourqregroupevoulu péché alors qu'il était au courant que la marré etait montantes et qu'il y avait un risque d'inondations depuis une semaine? Peut-être par se que Unster c'était dit que c'était romantique et que Nt avait dit que sa le serait encore plus sûr un bateau rien que tout les deux, mais il n'avait pas prévu que la coque du bateau fissuré et que juste une vague un peu plus puissante la briserait. En plus que la porte ne s'ouvrait plus de l'intérieur. Est-ce que se serait leurs ultime mots a tout les deux.

Alors que l'eau leurs arrivé jusqu'au au nez il s'embrassaire en se tenant la main pour la dernière fois.


	30. farod x willong x seroth

**Je previens tout de suite que ce contenus est a caractère sexuels.**

 **Un soir, j'avais vraiment une envie de me vidé l'esprit et le corps, puis dans ma ville il y a un mec, Wilong, je le connais depuis pas mal de temps, on se voit souvent pour faire l'amour, au début on se voyait peu, puis c'est devenu un rendez hebdomadaire. Je crois que je suis devenue accro a lui. Il est assez viril, quand on se voit, c'est lui le dominant.**

 **Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu, je devais reviser le bac, j'était trop pris, je stressais, et lui il enchainais les copains (plutôt les coup d'un soir ou deux). Pourtant la première fois qu'on la fait ensemble il m'avais promis que sa me ferais du bien et que je serais son seul coup d'un soir.**

 **Avant de partir j'ai fait un tours dans la salle d'eau pour me préparé. Un fois que je me suis bien nettoyer pour éviter qu'on obtienne un micodo a la fin de nos ébats.**

 **Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il m'as emmené dans sa chambre, et directement, il m'as déshabillé, il a commencé a me sucer a fond, puis, j'ai commencé a mettre ma main dans son calecon, a le tripoter, ca commencais a se serrer dans son boxer. Puis je finis par le mettre nu.**

 **Son engin tout dur est venu se loger au fond de ma bouche, il adore les gorges profondes, et ca me deplait pas de le voir gémir quand il est dand ma bouche. On se sucais chacun notre tour, jusqu'à terminer en 69. On continuais a se sucer, jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette un doigt, bien lubrifié avec ma salive, dans mon anneaux de chaire.**

 **Moi, il ne voulais pas que je le lui face, il refusais, il dit être seulement actif. Il a commencé a me mettre deux doigts, en faisant des va et viens, puis trois, qu'est ce que j'aime ca.**

 **Ensuite il m'a tendu un poppers, que j'ai bu. Puis il s'est allongé sur son lit, l'engin bien droite, et je suis venu me mettre assis sur lui, elle rentrais comme dans du beurre tellement il m'avais limer avec ses doigts. Plus je gémissais, plus il accélérait.**

 **Puis il m'as pris en levrette, en même tant il ma branlet, et après il ma trainé dans la douche, une grande douche a l'italienne, on a commencé a prendre notre douche ensemble, l'eau coulais sur son corps musclé, et descandais en cascade sur nous.**

 **Il m'as fait me baissé, et la remis bien profond dans ma bouche, plus il l'enfoncais, plus il cherchais a aller loin, puis il attrapa un god dans un tiroir de son meuble de salle de bain et me le mis pour l'enclenché au maximums instantanément, de plus il me branlais violemment, puis il eux l'idée de me mettre un cockring, et j'avais beau essayé je n'arrive pas a me déversé et encore pire j'étais encore moins capable de grossir, alors que je sentai tout mon sang être coincée a cause du joué qu'il m'avait mis devent. Il a continué un peu jusqu'a déverser tout son fluide dans ma bouche.**

 **Une fois que se fut fait il m'enleva le joué de mon derrière pour le replacé par un plus gros. Il m'a plaqué et soulevé contre l'un des murs de la douche et ma pris bien vite, bien profond et c'est seulement une fois qu'il a touché ma prostate et que j'avais l'impression que mon atribu masculin me brûler, qu'il c'est libéré en moi. Puis il a retiré mon entrave et j'ai tout de suite déversé mon liquide dans la douche et sur son torse. Le tourbillon a tout emmenée et Wilong a décidé de m'aidé en nettoyant mon entré avec sa langue et mon son torse.**

 **Le lendemain on s'est dit aurevoir. Puis, je suis partis en vacances, on se chauffait par sextos et j'avais vraiment envie d'inverser les rôles, de dominer un petit peu, qu'il passe du coté passif. Au début il refusait, puis en le menacant de ne plus venir le voir, il a finis par dire que l'on essaierais. A peine je suis revenu, que j'ai foncé chez Wilong, prêt a le faire toute la nuit et toute la journée.**

 **Il n'avais encore jamais gouté le coté passif. On a commencé comme la fois précédente, on s'est sucé mutuellement, sauf que après le 69, je lui est mis un doigt, il a crillé, et je lui est fait comprendre que ce n'était que le début .**

 **Je lui est léché le cul pendant un bon moment, et a en croire ses gémissements, il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Je me suis donc allongé sur son lit, lubrifié son anneau de chaire et mon pieu, il a commencé a s'assoir sur moi, doucement, il crillais, mais moi je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais lui montré tout se que je ressentais quand il me prenait, alors je l'est branlé, une fois distrait, je me suis soulevé, j'ai appuiyé sur son bassin pour l'abaissé et je suis rentré en une fois en lui, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant, il a eu beaucoup mal, il s'est retiré, et m'as dis qu'il ne referait plus jamais ca.**

 **Je lui est donc dis qu'il ne toucherais plus jamais a mon cul, et il s'est mis a quattre pattes, et je lui est inséré mon membre bien profond, il crillais, mais la suit il a adoré ça, il en demandais encore plus, toujours plus, du coup j'ai mis deux doigts dans sa bouche pour qu'il les sucoté et qu'il n'y est que moi qui puisse entendre ses gémissement, jusqu'a se que je déverse mon jus en lui, il a du senti cette sensation chaude au fond de son cut et une fois que je me suis retiré, qui coulé le long de ses cuisses.**

 **On s'est revu pas mal de fois, jusqu'à un soir, ou je reçu un sms plutôt intéressant.**

-Wilong : tu m'as demandé une faveur, que je sois actif et passif, a moi de te demander quelque chose, je voudrais inviter un autre mec, et faire ça a trois.

-Moi: Mais bien-sûr, occupe toi de tout, et moi je viendrait quand tu me le demandera.

Il m'as donc donné rendez vous chez lui et j'y suis directement allé, on a commencé a se prépare ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le garçon du nom de Seroth arrive, quand je les vu il ma fait litérallement bander.

Il nous a pris en flag, on pensait qu'il arriverait plus tard, du coup on s'est jeté dessus comme des chiennes en rut. On l'as mis nu, sans attendre, on a commencé a le pomper, puis Wilong s'est mis debout, et je me suis mis a les sucer l'un après l'autre, en jouant avec leurs deux plis de peau simultanément. Ils avaient l'air d'aimer ça, puis j'ai commencé a me concentré a sucé Wilong, qui sucait Seroth, qui me sucait, en triangle. On s'est sucé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis j'ai commencé a lécher le trou de Wilong et lui mettre mes doigts, au même moment j'ai senti Seroth me faire la même chose.

Ce qu'il y avais de bien, c'est que nous étions tout les trois, actif et passifs. Wilong a pris les choses en mains, il s'est mis s'est agenouiller, puis il m'a embroché avec son engin, le pieu de Seroth ses installé dans ma bouche, j'adorais ça, me faire pénétré par tout les trous, c'était tellement bon, il m'on donné quelques coût de rain, puis je me suis enlevé, et Seroth a pris ma place, et j'ai commencé a jouant avec ses boutons rose en les pincent et les mordient.

Ensuite, j'ai pris Seroth alors qu'il essaye de comprendre tous se qui se passé, pendant qu'il sucait Wilong, tout trois, on gémissait de plaisir, et puis, j'ai senti Wilong venir derriere moi, il a commencé a me lécher le trou, je sentais sa langue chaude passer dans ma raie, jusqu'a ce que je sente son gland s'approcher de mon trou, il me l'as enfoncé d'un coup, on était les uns derrière les autres, c'etait tellement bon cette sensation, prendre et être pris.

Wilong, qui avais maintenant le cul bien rodé, ses plaqué contre son harmoir et nous a fait signe de venir, je lui est mis ma grosseur bien profond, et Seroth ma mis son engin dans mon cul, j'était encore au milieu, ce qui ne me déplaisais pas, j'adorais cette sensation.

Ensuite, on a finis, en chaine, dans le lit, moi derriere Seroth, lui c'était placé en 69 avec Wilong. je me suis vidé dans Wilong, lui dans la bouche de Seroth, qui c'est vidé dans la bouche de Wilong.

Ce plan a trois etait parfait, mon premier et sûrement pas mon dernier a etait génial. On est resté chez Wilong, et on a pas dormis de toute la nuit.

 **Je rapelle qu'il faut se protéger contre les éventuels maladies sexuellement transmissible. Dans cette os je ne les pas dit, mais ils ont mi des capotes a chaque pénétration.**


	31. terraink

Un jours avec Laink on est parti dans un putain de délire. Tout a commencé par cette question qu'il m'a posé.

-" Terra ta les pieds sur terre des fois?

\- non, et toi ton serveau il est là?

\- bien-sûr que non".

Puis je sais pas trop comment on est arrivé a se résultat.

-" tes lunettes son par terre

\- ta veste est par terre

\- ton haut est par terre

\- tes main son par terre

\- ta petite taille est par terre

\- tes yeux son par terre

\- ton cœur est par terre

\- eh bas toi ses ton pantalon qui est par terre

\- oh le con il me là réellement mis au sol".


	32. brioche x arm

\- Armand! Armand réveil toi, vite!

\- Mmmm... Pourquoi ?

\- Grégoire et sa maman sont déjà en bas on pars dans une heure, aller dépêche !

\- Ouais.. Ouais j'arrive.

Bordel, mon réveil n'a encore pas sonner, il faut vraiment que je le change... Aller hop ! Je m'arrache alors des griffes au combien redoutable de mon lit, encore épuisé de ma soirée en boite, et de ma longue discutions avec Brioche une fois rentré, dans la quelle nous nous sommes exposés nos inquiétudes par rapport au camp de vacances.

Je me lève alors de mon lit pour prendre des affaires dans mon armoire, je remarque que c'est très tendu dans mon boxer, comme tout les matin d'ailleurs, je choisi de prendre un slim rose, et un tee-shirt noir qui me moule un peut, je dépose mes affaires sur mon lit et je pris un boxer pour aller me doucher, je me dirige vers la porte et là, Grégoire me regarde, ou plutôt regarde mon sexe en érection à travers mon boxer, je me cache avec ma serviette et il prend alors un regard gêner tout en engageant la conversation.

\- Euh.. Salut comment tu va ?

\- Ben je vais bien, mais tu pourrait frapper quand même, se genre de situation est assez gênante.

\- Oui je suis désolé, me dit'il avec hésitation, je retourne en bas.

\- Non ! Non reste si tu veux, je prend une douche vite fait et je reviens. Tu a qu'à m'attendre là.

\- Bah, j'ai envie de pisser et de me rafraichir un coup ! Alors au pire prend ta douche pendant que je fait ça !

\- Oh ben si tu veux !

Il prend un légers sourire, plutôt hésitant, et nous nous dirigeons alors vers la salle de bain, je rentre en dernier et je ferme le loquet derrière moi, et je me débarrasse du peut d'habits qui me reste, et je lui dit:

\- Bon ta déjà vue ta queue en érection sa te dérangera pas de voir la mienne, je bande encore.

\- Non non, pas de soucis, je remarque qu'il me matte pendant que je me déshabille.

\- Grégoire? Au lieu de regarder ma queue regarde le trône tu va pisser à côté. il me rétorqua alors.

\- Mais ! Je matte pas ! Tu va chercher quoi là.

\- Ouais ouais, lui dit je en souriant, il rougit.

Je rentre alors dans la cabine de douche, roooh ! La situation est tellement propice et improbable que je n'arrête pas de bander, il m'excite bien ma p'tite Brioche, mais je ne suis sûr de rien alors je ne veux pas risqué notre amitié en lui révélant tout. Je sort alors de la douche, toujours accompagner de ma fidèle érection, que je ne puis contrôler et je vois Grégoire en train de faire des vas-et-viens avec sa queue, assis sur le trône, les yeux fermés, je profite de cet instant pour mater, sa queue était grosse, peut être 16 ou 17 cm et assez grosse en largeur. D'un coup Grégoire me vois et en voyant sa queue expulsé cinq giclés de sperme assez loin sur le carrelage. Je pris un ton surpris:

\- "Mais ? Mais tu fait quoi là ?

\- Désolé, désolé je vais essuyer excuse moi" il essuya alors se qui est par terre.

\- "C'est moi qui t'excite comme ça ?" lui dit je avec un léger sourire qui le méta à male a l'aise

\- "Euhh, je sais pas en fait.

\- Plus de temps pour parler faut y aller on en parlera se soir en arrivant.

\- Ok, le raconte à personne hein ?

\- T'inquiet!" Et je lui fait un sourire pervers, se qui le surpris.

C'est alors que nous sommes partis pour le camp, avec ma découverte de se matin, ça promettait des vacances pleines de surprises.


	33. Sianapanda

Je m'appelle Anaïs, j'ai 19 ans, je suis de Paris. Je suis bi-sexuelle, mais je me sens davantage attirée par les filles que les mecs. Il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré une fille, hétéro, dans la même classe que moi, de qui je suis tombée folle amoureuse dès le premier mois qui a suivi notre rencontre. J'ai commencé à me rapprocher d'elle, la draguer mais rapidement on devenues inséparables, on avait une relation très ambiguë. elle me murmurait à l'oreille sensuellement, me faisais des baissé dans le cou, me mordillait le lobe, etc, mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour moi. Je suis retombée avec elle en cours l'année suivante. On s'est encore plus rapprochées. On se faisait des bisous sur la bouche, tout le temps collées l'une à l'autre, etc. De fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvées à réellement s'embrasser, chez elle, chez moi. Deux mois plus tard, on a eu une discussion et je lui ai demandé si elle faisait ça pour jouer ou si elle ressentait vraiment des choses pour moi. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et on a décidé de sortir ensemble. On est restées ensemble pendent un an, la meilleure année de ma vie. On était folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre, on se voyait tout le temps, on dormait tout le temps ensemble, on arrivait vraiment pas à se quitter. C'était une relation très fusionnelle.

Cependant, on ne l'a dit a strictement personne car on assumait pas vraiment. Surtout elle. Elle est issue d'une famille très religieuse, conservatrice et ne voulait en aucun cas que ça se sache. Malheureusement, sa famille a fini par le découvrir à cause de messages interceptés et l'a obligé à ne plus me réadresser la parole. Du jour au lendemain, on s'est quittées. Elle m'a dit que toute cette histoire c'était pas elle, elle était prise dans un tourbillon, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, qu'elle s'était prise une grande claque et que tout ça la dégoutait maintenant... Alors que la veille, elle m'a dit: "je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais". Ses paroles m'ont semblé trop étrange pour être vrai, étant donné qu'on a vécu un an ensemble et qu'elle semblait totalement épanouie et amoureuse. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser, ça fait un an qu'on a rompu maintenant, et je ne sais pas si réellement elle ne m'a jamais aimé, ou si sa famille lui a dicté ces choses pour que je la lache et que je la laisse faire sa vie. Une semaine après notre rupture, elle est sortie avec un garçon, elle est toujours avec lui.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir au début avec, il lui faisait des avances pendant qu'on était ensemble. Je pense donc qu'elle a décidé de sortir avec lui pour prouver à notre entourage qu'elle était 99% hétéro, car il y a eu beaucoup de doutes sur la nature de sa relation avec moi de la part de nos amis. Malheureusement, ça fait un an qu'elle sort avec lui. Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit une histoire passionnelle, elle a appris à l'aimer certainement, vu la durée de leur relation. Je suis toujours dingue d'elle, et j'aimerai à tout prix la récupérer. Sauf que quand je la croise, elle daigne même pas me regarder, par peur de sa famille, ou parce que réellement ça la dégoûte de repenser à cette histoire. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

Est-ce qu'elle m'aime toujours? Est-ce que c'est possible que je la récupère? Comment? Alors qu'elle n'accepte même pas de me parler? Je veux vraiment la récupérer, je ferai tout, mais je ne sais pas si c'est faisable. Elle est inscrite aux même cours de danse que moi, mais avec un membre de sa famille, donc on se voit deux fois par semaine environ et c'est tout.


	34. unsterbliicher

Bonjour, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. cette fan-fiction contient des scènes d'amour entre des personne de même sexe. donc si tu n'aime pas ca il y a une petite croix rouge en haut a droit sur la qu'elle tu peux cliquer. Sinon bonne lecture :3

Ça fait quatre ans que je la connais et deux moins qu'on est ensemble. Alors quand elle me regard avec ce sourire sadique, je sais directement qu'elle va me faire quelque chose, mais quoi. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne va pas être un truc tout gentil, tout rose.

Mon téléphone sonne ce qui me sort de me penser. Je réponds, c'est ma mère, elle m'appelle juste pour que je garde les enfants de ma sœur cette après-midi. J'accepte a contre cœur, car je voudrais tellement rester avec elle. Mais aussi, car je suis jalouse du "bonheur". Elle vit "heureuse", dans une "super" maison, a des enfants (des faux jumeaux pour être plus précis) et un "magnifique" mari qui ne fait pas des heures de malade pour qu'il ne finisse pas le moins à manger des pattes. Sur le coup, elle est peut-être chanceuse. Mais en y repensent, elle a tout ça, car elle a toujours était sérieuse, mais trop. Je suis sur quelle ne doit pas profiter de tout ce qu'elle a correctement. Alors que moi, je suis heureux dans mon petit studio, avec mes pattes et mes câlins du soir après une dure journée.

Je me prépare à partir et une fois que j'ai mangé. Je me suis lavé et habiller. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front pour lui souhaiter bon courage pour préparer son plan machiavélique. Alors je pars travailler un dimanche. Le seul jour où on peut profiter l'une de l'autre.

La journée commencée bien, il voulait allait à la plage. Sur le chemin Grégoire (le fils de ma sœur, le plus vieux des deux) fit un mouvement un peu maladroit et il tomba. Il s'était égratigné le genou et déchirer le pantalon par la même occasion. C'est alors que Siana (la plus jeune des deux) le réconcilia sur la blessure en lui fessant un bisou et en disant que le pantalon peut être recouse. Bon, je pense que se seras dur, mais elle n'a pas vraiment menti. Mais je les trouve tellement minions entre frère et sœur. J'expert que malgré leurs cinq ans, ils resteront en bonne entente comme ça toute leurs vis. Une fois rentrée de la promenade à la plage pour faire des pâté de sable, je vois Siana protéger son frère des oiseaux qui lui font peur ou loin en leur courant, après, en poussant des cris. Alors que moi, je le porte dans les bras, car il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endort sur place. Ils me font penser un peu à moi et mon petit frère. Car nous somme trois enfants dans la famille. Ma grande sœur, mon petit frère et moi. Je m'ente encore avec mon frère dans un certain sens. Vu qu'il a fugué de la maison et je suis la seule personne de la famille à qui il envoie de temps en temps du courir des différents endroits où il fait, ces études.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, je mets les deux enfants au lit, car il commence à être en peut à deux à l'heure. Du coup, j'en profite pour demander à ma copine ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne me répond pas, du coup, je décide d'appeler ma sœur pour savoir les raisons de mon babysitting. Elle ne me répond pas, du coup, je décide d'appeler ma sœur pour savoir les raisons de mon babysitting. Puis elle me raccrocher au nez. Je regard mes sms à nouveau, mais aucune nouvelle d'elle.

La fin de la matinée est vite arrivée et vers 21h, ma sœur et son époux rentrent et me mettent à moitié à la porte sans un seul remerciement. À je vous jure que ci, il n'y avait pas les deux petits, je les aurais laissé se débrouiller. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu m'offrir un verre d'eau au mois pour me remercier. Mais nous, ils sont docteurs et banquiers du coup, ils ne peuvent pas se l'autoriser. Moi, je suis l'artiste de la famille du coup vus, je ne fais pas ce qu'il voulait. Ils me laissent tout seul me débrouiller. C'est sûr, il me voit plus en autre chose qui pays mieux. Bon, c'est vrai que si ma copine n'était pas là, je serais à la rue. Elle est la seule personne que j'ai. C'est vrai qu'on a quand même un peu de mal à payer nos impôts. Elle avec son salaire de petite développeuse de jeux vidéo. Elle est comme moi, elle vit ça passion. Mais elle elle peut vraiment en vivre toute seule.

Toujours pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis le message que je lui suis envoilé. Une fois au studio, je remarque les volette sont fermer et qu'il n'y nul par de la lumière dans l'apart. Elle est peut-être partie avec des copines en boite. Bon, je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac et ouvre la porte. Je rentre dans l'apart et remarque que la pièce est entièrement plongé dans le noir, a par une bougie pauser sur le comptoir de la cuisine Américain qui dégage une légère odeur de lavande. Je sens la porte se fermer et je me retourne pour sentir ces douces lèvres se poser sur les miens pour finalement faire rencontrer dans un baiser violent et doux à la fois ça langue avec la mienne. Puis une fois le baiser fini, je me rencontre que ma petite amie ne porte que des sous-vêtements légers.

-« mais tu fais quoi habiter comme ça ? ».

Elle pausa son index sur ma bouche pour que je me tue. Puis elle attrapa ma main pour me tirais jusqu'à notre chambre. Ou elle me poussa délicatement sur le lit pour me rembrasser tendrement. Une fois le baiser rompu, elle m'enleva mon haut et puis mon bas avec sensualité. Alors c'est ça son idée depuis ce matin ? Je décide de contrer son plan en prenant le dessus. Je poussai son épaule droite puis me mis à califourchon sur elles, en plaque ces bras au-dessus de sa tête sur le matelas. Puis je lui fis un long french kiss, mais plus sauvagement cette fois-ci. Et de fil en aiguille, apres qu'elle que cris et gémissement de plaisir, je me coucher sur le matelas pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration un temps sois peut plus calme. Elle pausa ça tête sur mon épaule. Qui en plus de la fatigue la fit très vite tomber dans un profond sommeil. C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très riche, mais on est heureux comme ça. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et tout ça me convient bien. En tout qu'à moi ça me va comme ça. Soudain, je sentis qu'elle venait de se réveiller et elle me regarder avec, c'est petit yeux tellement irrésistible. Je lui dis :

-« bonne nuit ma baka ».

-« demain après le boulot ça te dit qu'on aille voir un orphelinat pour adopter ? ».

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Pour lui dire oui. Puis lui fit un bisou sur le front et je la rejoins dans les bras de Morphée en rêvent de l'après-midi de demain et a quoi aller ressembler notre nouvelle fille.


	35. Siphano x Fukano

POV Rosgrim

Alors que tu rentres à la maison, ta seule envie est de prendre une douche. Tu as passé une bonne demi-heure en voiture en plein soleil et honnêtement, ta seule envie est d'enlever tes vêtements et de filer sous une douche. L'eau a cela de merveilleux qu'elle permet de te débarrasser de tous tes soucis, de tous tes ennuis et tracas.

En quelques secondes, tu m'a dit bonjour, fait un petit bisou puis filé dans la salle de bain. Tes vêtements sont ôtés en quelques instants et j'entends déjà l'eau couler. Alors que je m'approche de la porte de la salle de bain, j'entends tes soupirs de soulagement lorsque l'eau coule sur ton corps. Chaque goutte enlève un poids supplémentaire et tes soupirs de ravissement, de plaisir et de soulagement ne trompent pas. Tu es en train de te détendre à vitesse grand V.

Je pousse la porte et vient me glisser près du rideau de douche. Je te demande si ça va mieux et tu me réponds presque en criant : « Oh la la, oui, ça fait un bien fou si tu savais !

– Ben non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pris de douche lorsque je suis arrivé mais j'ai bien envie de te rejoindre.

– Mais ne te gêne pas, me réponds-tu. Viens ! Je t'accueille sous ma douche avec grand plaisir mon amour ».

Sans me faire prier, j'attendais même cette invitation à vrai dire, je me déshabille rapidement et te rejoins sous l'eau. Elle est tiède, parfaitement tiède et alors que tu prends bien soin de me mouiller complètement, je m'approche de toi. Tu es entièrement savonnée, la mousse glisse sur ta peau. Cela sent très bon, le savon inonde la douche de son parfum.

Alors que tu es tout savonné, je t'enlace, viens mêler la mousse du savon à l'eau sur ma peau et te caresse le dos doucement. Je me propose de continuer à te savonner. Tu acceptes volontiers et mes mains glissantes, enduites de savon. Je parcourent ton dos et ton corps tout entier.

Mes mains glissent parfaitement sur ta peau, je te caresse les épaules, le dos, je descends autour de ta taille puis descend encore un peu sur tes fesses. Elles descendent jusqu'à tes cuisses. Je m'accroupis et continue à descendre le long de tes jambes interminables. Une fois à tes chevilles, je remonte tout doucement les mains. Elles s'attardent sur ton entre jambes. Je repasse sur tes fesses, remonte dans ton dos et enfin finis par tes épaules et tes bras. Je te serre contre moi, t'enlace complètement et nous nous embrassons passionnément et longuement.

La douceur de l'eau qui glisse sur nos peaux a largement fait dépasser la dose supportable de désir et nous sommes prêts à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Tes mains sont venues se plaquer sur mes fesses, appuyant un peu plus mon bassin contre le tien. Mon sexe est à présent bien gonflé, ainsi que le tien et sentir mon désir ne fait qu'augmenter le tien. Tu recules légèrement le visage et me regarde. Tes cheveux trempés plaqués contre ton crane et rejeté en arrière font ressortir tes yeux brillants et tes cils plus visibles que jamais. Tu es magnifique et je ne sors de ma rêverie contemplative qu'en entendant tes mots. « A moi de te savonner maintenant mon amour ! »

Et sans attendre ma réponse, tu déposes dans tes mains une grosse noisette de gel douche. Tu l'étales sur ma peau en commençant par mes épaules puis tu me caresses délicatement l'ensemble du corps. Tes mains passent sur mes bras puis sur mon torse. Elles descendent sur mon ventre, tournent et virent pour aller sur mes reins. Tu descends sur mes fesses, passe la main entre mes fesses pour me savonner bien sûr mais également pour profiter de cette caresse que j'affectionne tant lorsque je te la prodigue. Ta main glisse entre mes fesses sans la moindre difficulté. Puis tu repasses sur mes hanches, mes cuisses et ce n'est que lorsque ta main surgit de ma cuisse juste sous mes testicules que ton baiser langoureux me surprend. Je me rends compte que j'avais fermé les yeux et que j'étais en train d'apprécier entièrement les caresses que tu étais en train de me donner. Ton baiser accentue un peu plus le désir et l'envie qui s'est invité avec nous sous la douche. Et alors que ta langue passe entre mes lèvres pour aller rejoindre la mienne, ta main empoigne mon sexe à présent bien dressé. Tes mains enduites de savon glissent et lubrifient mon sexe tendu. Tu le caresses doucement et de bas en haut. Tes doigts glissent délicatement et tout en douceur sur la peau de mon gland. Tu m'excites, tu le sais et tu en profites énormément.

Tu diriges le jet d'eau sur mon bas-ventre afin d'éliminer le savon sur mon sexe et j'ai la surprise de te voir t'agenouiller devant moi pour prendre instantanément mon sexe dans ta bouche. Alors que tu me suces doucement et avec énormément d'attention, ta main continue ses va-et-vient sur mon membre dur comme du bois. Je le sens car ta bouche avance difficilement pour l'enfoncer dans ta bouche et la chaleur de l'eau n'a d'égale que l'humidité de ta bouche. Je te regarde me sucer avec délectation. Cette vision de mon membre qui s'enfonce dans ta bouche, cette sensation de ta langue qui joue avec mon gland me transporte. C'est un pur délice et je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je réalise d'ailleurs que tu n'arrêtes pas et même tu amplifies tes mouvements. Ton autre main est venue se plaquer contre mes fesses et tu accompagnes tout mon bassin au rythme des allers et venues que tu fais en enfonçant ma queue dans ta bouche.

Je sens l'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau. Tu me caresses le sexe tandis que ta bouche lui fait subir les pires outrages. Je sens l'eau chaude couler sur mes épaules et ta bouche accueillante avaler puis faire ressortir mon sexe avec un rythme parfait. Je sens tes mains en train de me branler pendant que tu me suces avec une douceur incomparable.

Ton autre main est en train de me masser les testicules. Les miennes sont posées sur tes cheveux plaqués par l'eau sur ton crâne et accompagnent tes mouvements si réguliers.

De voir mes mains prendre ta tête et accompagner tes mouvements ne fait qu'augmenter ton plaisir. C'est bien là la clef de la jouissance. Je jouis non seulement grâce à ce que tu me fais mais également par ce que je vois. Voir ton visage si parfait, tes cheveux an arrière, plaqué ton crane et mon sexe qui disparaît dans ta bouche relève encore plus le curseur de mon plaisir. Tes caresses amplifient cette sensation de bien-être absolu.

Ce que tu me fais ressentir est absolu et total et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir intensément. Cette si sublime et si intense fellation me fait arriver au bout de ma jouissance.

Je prends ton visage dans mes deux mains et le repousse afin de faire sortir mon membre de ta bouche. Compte-tenu de l'expression sur mon visage, tu comprends parfaitement que je ne vais pas tarder à éjaculer et tu continues à me branler rapidement et avec régularité tout en pointant mon sexe vers ton tors.

Je n'arrive alors plus à retenir mon plaisir et je sens déjà ma jouissance arriver. Mon sperme s'expulse en plusieurs jets violents et nourris. Il tombe sur ton tors, ton visage et les murs de la douche. Je te vois là, devant moi, accepter ma semence blanche sur ta peau.

Je sens ta bouche reprendre ma queue et je sens que tu me lèches et que tu me suces encore plus fort tandis que l'eau qui coule sur nos peaux faisait couler mon sperme dans les tuileaux. Je peut sentir que tu est tout essoufflé car tes geset deviennent irrégulier et hasardeux. En ce qui me concerne, je n'en peux plus et les yeux fermés, épuisé par tant de plaisir je t'aide à te remettre debout. Nous nous enlaçons tendrement. Cette jouissance pourait se prolonger, mais on préfère revenir a notre plan de base.

Nous prenons tout notre temps pour nous enlacer et profiter de cet instant si parfait avec l'eau chaude qui coule sur nos corps respectifs.

J'ai écrit cette os sous la demande de , car j'ai changé mon image de profile.


	36. TheMissAddict x Siphano

La sonnette, un coup bref, presque hésitant. Un second en écho, plus long, plus affirmé.

— Papa, on sonne !

Je sursaute, la douce léthargie du salon s'estompe rapidement. L'écran de la télé s'agite tout seul. Un regard à la montre, 22 heures passées. Une question se pose naturellement.

— C'est qui, Papa ?

Si je savais.

Le pas traînant et chancelant, je traverse l'appartement. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité du visiteur du soir ? le judas.

En fait le visiteur, c'est une visiteuse. Un visage familier s'illumine dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'identifie tout de suite son parfum et le rouge de ses lèvres.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton n'est pas aimable, je l'avoue.

Elle tortille ses doigts autour de la ceinture de son manteau.

— Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Des mèches de cheveux lui mangent les yeux. La peau mate de sa gorge avive les souvenirs.

— Et puis je ne suis pas tout seul, tu le sais bien. Et ton mari ?

Des lueurs plus sombres dans le regard.

— On s'est disputés, très fort.

— Ah... (Et comme je suis très loquace, j'ajoute, en devinant la suite :) Et ?

— Il m'a mise à la porte.

Comme un aveu, sur un ton boudeur et agacé.

— Dis plutôt que tu as profité de l'occasion pour prendre tes cliques et tes claques.

Je dis n'importe quoi, et elle reste digne, pas de larmes, pas de sanglots.

— J'ai besoin de toi, cette fois-ci, c'est sérieux.

— Mais, Miss, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas... possible.

Nous en avions toujours convenu, surtout moi, finalement. Et pas maintenant, tout de suite. C'est un pacte tacite entre nous, amis, amants, rien de plus. Quand les sentiments se mêlent aux fils de ma vie, ça ne tricote rien de bon. Elle le sait. Ce n'est pas possible, vraiment, cela tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Elle est toute proche, à présent, les senteurs fleuries de son eau de parfum m'envahissent. Trouble et bouffées d'angoisse se disputent, et une voix intérieure résonne en s'éloignant : On l'a toujours dit, elle était prévenue, ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas.

— Alors, Papa, c'est qui ?

Elle a encore des accents de petite fille dans la voix. Je ne parviens même pas à lui dire que c'est une amie, qu'elle ne fait que passer.

La minuterie dans le couloir coupe la lumière. Ma fille se faufile entre nous ; elle sait où trouver l'interrupteur, elle a l'habitude de jouer dans l'obscurité avec ses copines.

Le seuil s'éclaire de nouveau.

— Oh ! là, là ! Toutes ces valises !

Je sors dans le couloir. Son grand sac marron et une valise à roulettes que je ne connais pas sont alignés avec d'autres sacs fourre-tout. Je fronce les sourcils.

à ma fille qui me dit : « Il est lourd ce sac », je suis tenté de répondre : « Laisse, Miss va repartir pour un long voyage. » Je me contente de l'observer.

Alors s'opère une sorte de mouvement général, le sac est traîné à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Comme un signal, Miss empoigne fermement la valise et le reste des bagages et emboîte le pas de ma princesse, comme aspirée vers une porte des étoiles imaginaire.

— Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Miss, TheMissAddict.

— C'est trop beau !

Et pour sceller les présentations, la porte d'entrée se referme doucement. Un claquement léger, enfermant des promesses de bonheur, à l'intérieur. Et moi, dehors.

Le silence soudain sur le palier. Je suis là, pieds nus, bientôt plongé dans l'obscurité car la lumière est minutée, tout comme ma vie. De l'autre côté, la maison semble battre d'un cœur nouveau. Elles vont m'ouvrir et m'accueillir, sûrement, enfin je crois.

Je sonne, un coup bref, presque hésitant, puis un autre coup, plus long, impatient.


	37. sans ship (1)

**Merci a la personne qui as dis en plein milieu d'un live en antenne libre. A une bande homophobe d'arrêter de harceler le streamer, avec un discours qui ressemble un peu a celui là.** **Voilà se que moi j'aurais dit a c'est homophobe 3**

Il aime les hommes et elle aime les femmes, il ce fait traiter de PD elle ce fait insulter de gween. Tout les jours, ils sont regardés de travers dans la rue, les gens parlent dans leurs dos car il tient la main d'un homme et elle à les mains sur les hanches d'une femme. Sachez que l'amour qu'ils éprouvent est le même que nous,eux aussi, ils ont le coeur qui bat à la vue de la personne qu'ils aiment, eux aussi ils rêvent de faire leur vie avec leur moitié, sachez que même si ils aiment une personne du même sexe leur sentiments ne sont pas différents des notres. Alors arretez ces jugements, vous,les homophobes, car ils sont comme n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils aiment des personnes du même sexe, qu'ils n'ont pas de cerveau ni de coeur. Au contraire. Ils en ont souvent plus que les personnes qui passent leur temps à les critiquer, et ils ont plus de courage que nous tous. Car tout les jours, ils assument ce qu'ils sont, ils s'affirment et ils ont raison. Nous sommes tous pareils. Tous le même style, la même coupe, parce que si l'on sort trop de l'ordinaire on ce fera juger et on à peur des jugement. Mais si nous étions un peu moins coincés, on aurait pas peur de montrer qui l'ont est. Au lieu de faire comme tout le monde, faisons comme eux: agissons selon nos attirances, nos goûts, notre style, notre personnalitée. Agissons pour nous et non pas pour les autres. Car après tout, les homosexuels, les gens aux look décalés, sont surement les plus censés de notre sociétée. Et les gens gay au style complément barge son les mayeur car il doivent supporté le double ;3


	38. sans ship (2)

Mon coming-out! Je sais que ça ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaite mais là je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle scène ! En fait mon coming-out je le voyais le jour de mes vingt ans ; vous savez quand, au gâteau on vous demande de faire un discours : « merci à tout le monde d'être venu, bien, comme d'habitude je n'ai rien de spécial à dire, ah ! Si ! J'oubliais : je suis lesbienne ! » . Enfin bref ça ne s'est pas du tout passé ainsi car le dimanche 29 mai 2016 ma mère me demande ce que je fais le 24 juin :

« - tu fais quoi le 24 juin ?

\- euh je suis occupée, pourquoi ?

\- on fera ton anniversaires et il faut préparer la soirée.

\- Ah non ça va pas être possible.

\- Tu as un truc plus important que tes 18 ans ?

-Oui et non

-C'est quoi ?

\- Je vais à la gay pride."

Aaaah ! » Bon jusque là tout va bien, je me tais et repars dans ma chambre et là ma mère débarque en me disant : « tiens moi aussi je vais y aller à la gay pride », je craque, je n'en peux plus, à quoi ça sert de continuer de mentir, ok elle peut venir mais j'en ai marre de me cacher, et c'est à cet instant que je sors la phrase fatidique : « mais maman je suis homosexuelle moi ! » ; elle n'a pas sauté de joie mais elle s'est marrée car elle pensait que je blaguais mais pour une fois j'étais sérieuse. Une fois qu'elle l'a compris elle a beaucoup moins rigolé en fait, on a même pas mal pleuré. Je ne suis pas insatisfaite de mon coming-out même si je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi mais de toute façon on a beau tout prévoir : ce que l'on va dire, où on va le dire et sur quel ton, il reste toujours une grande part d'imprévu, d'autant plus qu'il y a une chose que l'on ne pourra jamais prévoir : la réaction des autres.


	39. madstalker x sainte séïa

Moi mon premier baissé, c'était en vacances et j'avais 13 ans mais comme je parais plus vieille que mon âge j'avais dit que j'en avais 15. Une fille était là dans le même regroupement de bungalows que moi. Madstalker était simple, jolie, mais sans plus, et encore a mes yeux elle était si belle. Je savais pas encore que je l'aimais puisque j'étais habituée a tomber amoureuse du plus beau mec inaccessible et c'est tout... Mais un soir, avec une quinzaine d'autres ados entre 13 et 16 ans on a joué a action ou vérité version hard et j'ai dit action. J'ai du l'embrasser avec la langue. Au départ je voulais pas mais elle m'a poussée vers elle et c'était juste... parfait. Après ça on était ensemble sans vraiment l'être. On se rejoignait le soir vers 20h et on discutait jusqu'à 00h00, on se prenait la main, se faisait des calains et des petits bisous dans le cou sur les bras, mais j'osais pas aller plus loin... Mais un soir elle m'a plaquee contre un mur (elle etait plus grande et plus forte que moi puisqu'elle avait 16 ans) et m'a embrasser langoureusement. Elle a tente de glisser une main dans ma culotte. Alors on s'est embrouillé parce que je l'avais repoussée et puis voilà... Je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais vraiment les filles seulement après ça.


	40. sans ship (3)

**Voila le texte qui ma fait rencontré mon nouveau copain. Je l'avais mis au defi d'écrire un sexto, mais vu qu'il était pas terrible j'en ai écrit un pensent a du friphano pour lui montré.**

Collé l'un à l'autre, corps contre corps, je glisse ma main sous ton boxer. ma main chaude glisse doucement jusqu'à ton membre pour commencer de délicieux mouvements de poinet, te faisant pousser des soupirs dans mon oreille. Mes lèvres bien trop occupées à lécher ton cou, puis a mordillé ta peau si délicieux, ne pense même pas a passé par ta bouche.

J'accentue mes mouvements sur ton sexe jusqu'au moment où tu est près a te délivré. A se moment je décent a genoux devant toi, ton boxer à tes pieds. D'une main je caresse tes bourses pour te faire languir et je l'autre je joue avec tes boutons rose. Une fois que tes gémissements sont plus accentués, je passe ma langue sur toute ta longueur, te prenant totalement en bouche. Exerçant des mouvements d'avant en arrière. Jusqu'a ce que tu tombe en extase et que je te laisse te délivrer dans ma bouche. Ton jus est tellement bon et si chaud. J'avale tout et t'embrasse. Puis je me love contre toi et nous dormons sur le canapé tout la matinée.


	41. frigel x siphano (partie 1 sur 3)

**Os très long que j'ai dû coupé en trois pour me faire pardonner de mon absence ^^**

POV Frigel

Encore aujourd'hui il neige et il fait extrêmement froids. Je ne sens plus mon corps, même emmitoufler dans cette couverture que j'ai piqué a une veille dame. Je me retrouver a mendier le soir du réveillon et je n'ai rien récolté. Même pas un bout de pain. C'est a peine si les gens pausse les yeux sur moi. J'ai l'aire complètement pitoyable. Au temps que je ferme les yeux et que je laisse le froid m'emporté.

Comment j'ai put en arrivé là? Ah oui c'est vrai mon monde c'est écroulé quand j'ai dit a mes parents que je suis en couple. Il était super heureux jusqu'au moment où j'ai dit avec Siphano, mon meilleur ami. C'est alors que mon père c'est levé et ma mis une droite dans ma joue gauche en criant "je ne veut pas d'un homme qui aime se faire prendre par un autres sous mon toit", puis ma mère ma dit en pleure "fait tes affaires, tu as vingt minutes pour disparaître de notre vie". Je me suis précipité dans ma chambre larmoyant et j'ai mis tout mon n'essaiser pour survivre dans un sac. Après je suis directement allé chez mon copain, mais arrivé là bas j'ai découver ça soeur en pleur allongé dans le gazon a criée en boucle "POURQUOI ?". Quand elle m'a vus elle m'a sauté dessus et a commencé a m'étrangler. J'avais beau criée, gesticuler personne ne venait m'aider et elle ne lâché pas prises. C'est alors que en bougeant j'ai vu a l'entrée de chez eux un tabouret par terre, une corde accroché au plafond du palier et a son bout le corp inertes de mon Siphano. Suite a cette vus j'ai donné un énorme coup de pied dans son ventre pour qu'elle me lache et je suis parti aussi loin que mes jambes pouvait me le permettre. J'ai courus le plus loin possibles de cette enfer et je me suis seulement arrêté quand je suis arrivé a la capitale. Je ne sais comment je suis arrivé ici, pourtant il m'aurait fallu plusieurs jours de marche intensif.

Mais je suis là a se jours a mourir dans la solitude. Je ne peut même plus ouvrir les yeux tellement je sens la fin arrivé. Soudain j'ai sentit deux main me soulever puis le vide.

A SUIVRE


	42. frigel x inconnu (partie 2 sur 3)

POV inconnus

Je ne sais pas qui est se jeune inconnue que j'ai trouvé dans la rue, mais il est super mignon. En plus je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait me faire un super serviteur. J'ai juste a faire comme avec tout les précédents. Je lui promet une grosse somme d'argent, des beau habit, un logement chez moi et c'est bon.

Arrivé chez moi je le met dans mon lit, son une tonne de couverture. Il a l'aire tout pâle. Je devrai foncé voir le cuisinier pour lui demander un soupe, mais je n'ai pas envie de bougé. Bon de tout façon il ne devrai pas être debout avant. Je part a fond la caisse vers les cuisines. je demande a tout le monde d'accélérés et de me faire très vite une soupe réchauffent. Une fois le potage prêt je repars dans la chambre pour retrouver mon ange. Quand j'arrive je vois ses paupières papilloner. Je pause la soupe sur ma table de nuit et m'assois au bout du lit en attendant qu'il reprenne c'est esprit.

Une fois qu'il ma vus il se recroqueville sur lui même comme si une armure allé apparaître et le protéger. Comment peut on être aussi mignon. Je me suis penché tout doucement et j'ai attrapé la soupe pour la lui tendre. Je n'ai même pas eux a attendre qu'il a attrapé le bol et qu'il l'englouties. Puis je me suis approché pour caresser sa chevelure. Il c'est laisser faire comme un bon petit chien. C'est matant comme la peur disparaît vite quand on as faim.

Quand il as enfin fini je lui attape le poinet et je l'emmène dans la salle d'eau. Je sent bien qu'il veut partir, mais moi non. Du coup je ferme la porte a clef. Je lui attrape les deux mains avec une seule des miennes, pour les plaqué contre un mur et avec mon autre je lui enleve son bas, puis dans un mouvements rapide son haut. Il a l'aire tellement craintifs, mais je vais vite le dé coincé. Je me déshabille a mon tours et fait coulé l'eau. Ensuite je le pousse dans ma baignoire a trente-six place et je le savonne de par tout. Sa me rappel tellement de vieux souvenir avec mon ex.

Soudain une voix complètement cassé me coupe dans ma réflexion sur comment je vais pouvoir l'habillé ensuite.

-"Monsieur je n'ai rien pour vous remercié a part mon corps. veuillez accepter au moins ça.

\- oh la mon beau je ne te pensé pas comme ça. Tu vas tros vite.

\- Mais monsieur tout les autre personne mon demandé de les remercier comme sa. Seriez-vous vierge?

\- Que raconte tu mon chou. Moi le grand Unsterbliicher n'est plus vierge de puis belle uretre. Et puis qui sont les autres connard qui ont oser te faire ça?

\- je ne sais pas monsieur.

\- arrete de m'appeler monsieur. Je m'appelle Unsterbliicher, mais pour toi sa serra Unster. Je suis le prince de se royaume et je suis le chef de la UnsterArmy.

-Mais mon...

\- il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, c'est Unter ou Unsty chou si tu préfères se nom.

\- D'accord Unster"

Il est tellement kawaii quand il dit ça avec ses petites joue rouge.

Quand on est sortie de la salle de bain je lui est donné des habit que Newtiteuf ma laissé avant de partir. Il me manque, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé un remplaçant potable. Reste a savoir si il a tout les critères que je recherche. Je pense que deux mois suffiront pour savoir si il est bon dans tout les domaines.

A SUIVRE


	43. frigel x unsterblicher (partie 3 sur 3)

POV Frigiel

Ça fait maintenant plus d'un an que je travaille pour le prince. Je suis un peu comme un homme à tout faire. Un jour, je dois tuer des gens qui en veulent à sa vie, d'autres jours, je dois super viser le préparatif pour un événement spécial. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien de prévu, du coup, j'ai décidé de nettoyer les appartements personnels de Sa Majesté, pendant qu'il n'ai pas là pendant une semaine.

Au moment où je suis en train de changer les draps, je sens quelque chose me poser sur ma tête, puis me plaquer contre un mur avec les bras au-dessus du visage. J'ai beau essayer de me débattre, je n'arrive pas à me libérer. Je donne des coups de pied au hasard en espèrent que sa touche la personne et qu'elle me lâche, mais a la place, elle me donne un coup de pied entre les jambes. Ce qui me calma directement de toute tentative. Je me laisse faire en espérant qu'elle ne me fasse rien d'autre. Je la sens enrouler quelque chose aux tours de mes poignets qu'elle a placé derrier mon dos. Elle tire dessus pour que je la suive, c'est peut-être Sébastien qui me fait encore une mauvaise blague.

Je sais qu'on passe à côté de personne, car je les entends parler et j'entends leur pas. Puis je sais qu'on sort dehors et qu'il m'emmener vers une charrue avec des chevaux. Il me fait monté et fait de même. Où m'emmène ton ? je sans qu'on s'eloigne du palais et j'entend encore des voix de partout, plus on avance, plus j'entend qu'il y a beaucoup de bruit et que la route deviens plus compliqué a cause de petit saut que font la charrue sur les pierre. quand je sent qu'elle s'arréte on me fait desandre et on m'enlevé le sac qu'on m'avais mis sur la figure.

je suis sur la grande place où a était installer une grande scéne. on me pousse pour que j'y monte et quand j'y suis je decouvere mon ami Brioche. Il viens du même vilage que moi et était l'un des ex a mon ange adoré. je m'aproche de lui est d'ecouvre un tabouret et une hache. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Brioche s'aproche de moi et me chuchote a l'oreille:

-"se ci seras ta punision pour m'avoir retiré MON siphano.

-je n'ai rien fait

-Si, tu la tué car tu l'aimé. maintenant va en enfert pour te faire pardonné de tes pécher".C'est alors qu'il se met a crié pour que tout le monde se taise et qu'on puisse l'entendre.

-" voilà la punision qui convien a de toute les personnes qui aime une personne du même sexe qu'eux. ils vont rejoindre leurs fére et soeur en enfert. Mais ne t'inquite pas pauvre brebis perdu quand tu reviendras a la vis aprés t'être fait pardonner par dieu tu renétras sous une bonne étoile".

je n'eux même pas le temps de réagire qu'on m'attrapas et on m'obliga a me mettrea genoux devent le tabouret. je vois Brioche s'aprocher de moi avec la hache et il l'habat sur ma nuque. je ne sent rien, mais je sais que je suis mort qar je vois mon corps sous moi et une forte lumiére m'apeller. j'y vais sans reflechir.

POV Unsterbliicher

je reviens enfin de cette mision épuisante qui a durée finalement trois semaine. j'espere que Frifri ne sais pas ennuier sans moi. quand j'arrive au chateau tout le monde et là, même mon pére. mais il maque quelqu'un... FRIGIEL. où est-il?

-"Pére où est Frigiel?

-je suis désolé mon fils...

-pourquoi? que lui est-il arrivé? est-il gravement malade?

-alors qu'il était partie a l'écurie il y a deux semaine un cheval c'est rué sur lui et lui a arcené un coup de sabot qui lui a était fatale.

-NON, sa ne se peut pas. il... il ne peut pas être mort" j'ai pousser tout le monde et je suis aller dans ma chambre. je me uis allongé sur les draps où son audeur était encore un peut là. j'ai pleuré et encore pleuré, jusqu'a ne plus pouvoir m'arréter. j en voulais plus rien faire, plus rien manger. je ne peut pas vivre sans lui. du coup je me suis laisser mourir dans mon bain un jours


	44. sans ship (4)

Imagine que tu commence a t'endormir et là tu me vois en sous-vêtements qui rentre dans ta chambre. Je m'approche de toi et pause délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu ouvre doucement la bouche pour me laisser le champ libre et je rentre doucement ma langue pour qu'elle rejoigne sa jumelle. S'en suivie une valse entre nos deux langues. Tu me caresse doucement chaque partie de mon corps en exagèrent tes mouvements sur ma poitrine, quand soudain tu sent ma main qui appuis légèrement sur ton entre jambes. Je la glisse furtivement dans ton caleçon et commence mollement des va-et-vient. Tu gémit un petit peu sous le coup de la surprise. Mais ils sont étouffés par notre baisser qui devient long, du coup je stoppe le bisous et débute un chemin de bisous jusqu'à ton appareil reproducteur. Une fois arrivé là je suçote lui le bout, mais tu me pousse de telle façon a se que ta tête sois en dessous de mon membre. Tu y met un doigt, puis deux et tu commence a frotté l'intérieur, pendant que moi j'engloutit le plus possible ton membre gonflé. Je vais de long aller retour, quand soudain tu me donne un coup de basin pour que je le preinne en entier et que j'augmente la cadence. En même tant tu change tes doigts par ta langue. Se qui me fait tellement plaisir que du coup je ne me retient plus et j'utilise ma bouge en entier. Brusquement tu arrete tout mouvement et dans un ralle de plaisir du te déverse en dehors de ma bouche. Je lèche tout ta semence que je peut trouver et avec l'une de mes mains de masse tes deux boursouflure. Toi tu me regarde faire en même tant que taquiner ma partie sensible avec tes doigts. Une fois totalement nettoyer je m'allonge a coter de toi et tu nous recouvre de ta couverture pour qu'on puisse se reposer.


	45. didichandouidoui x sysythehotdog

**Tout se qu'il y a entre * c'est les moments où sysy et didi sont en train de faire le RP. Contient du lemon.**

Sysy:

je m'ennuis sa te tante un petit RP mon amour?

22:30

Moi:

oui pourquoi pas. je te laisse commencer

22:30

Sysy:

*te prend dans ses bras*

22:31

Moi:

*te fait un bisous dans le cou*

22:32

Sysy:

*te fait un bisous sur le front*

22:34

Moi:

*te fait un bisous sur le tors*

22:36

Sysy:

*te fait un bisou sur la joue*

22:37

Moi:

*te fair un bisous dans le nombril*

22:38

Sysy:

Ih ih ça chatouille x3 *te met une main sur ta joue*

22:38

Moi:

*te fait un bisous sur les poignets*

22:40

Sysy:

*te fait un bisou sur la main et l'avant bras*

22:40

Moi:

*te fait un bisous sur les tetons*

22:41

Sysy:

*te fait un bisou dans le nombril*

22:42

Moi:

*te laisse une treinet de bisous jusqu'aux bas du nombril*

22:43

Sysy:

*viens t'embrasser tout en te caressant le ventre*

22:44

Moi:

*enlève la fermeture de ton pantalon avec les dens et avec les mains ton bouton*

22:47

Sysy:

*te regarde avec de grands yeux d'étonnement* que fait tu ?

22:47

Moi:

*te retires ton pantalon et ton caleçon* Je m'amuse 😊

22:49

Sysy:

*rougis fortement* hum... Bon OK, on va bien voir ce que ça va donner ^^

22:50

Moi:

*fait quelque allé retoure sur ton membe avec ma main, puis sucote le bout *

22:51

Sysy:

*respire plus rapidement tout en te regardant faire*

22:52

Moi:

*suit une veine qui pulse le longue de ton membre avec ma langue*

22:56

Sysy:

*pousse un léger gémissement et se détend un peu*

22:56

Moi:

*prend ton membre en entier dans ma bouche*

22:57

Sysy:

*frissone tout en te regardant faire*

22:58

Moi:

*essaye d'aller plus vite et plus profond dans mes va-et-vien*

23:00

Sysy:

*pousse un léger cri de plaisir et respire plus fort*

23:01

Moi:

*fait entré deux doigt pour faire le ciseau dans ta partie intime*

23:02

Sysy:

Pas sûr que j'aimerais mais pourquoi pas x3 *pousse un cri de surprise et te laisse faire*

23:04

Moi:

*arrêt avant que tu te délivre et par en courant car je trouve sa marant de te laisser comme ça. En plus je suis encore habillée et pas toi*

23:06

Sysy:

*se retrouve nu et tout seul sur le bord d'un plaisir immense* je me demande comment tu le prendrais que je te poursuive comme ça x)

23:09

Moi:

*sort de la maison et par se promener * :3

23:09

Sysy:

D: *se rhabille et te cours après*

23:10

Moi:

Mais... non tu triche 😣

23:11

Sysy:

Ah bah fallait pas me laisser mes affaires 😜

23:11

Moi:

*se retourne pour t'embrasser*

23:11

Sysy:

*te prend dans ses bras surpris et t'embrasse aussi*

23:12

Moi:

*met ma jambe entre les tiennes et monte un peut mon genoux pour que sa frôle ton érection*

23:15

Sysy:

Tu va finir par me l'écraser surtout x3 et puis c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça x3

23:17

Moi:

Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te titille là et puis j'apuis pas fort

23:17

Sysy:

Oui tu en profite alors que moi c'est dérangeant dans le pantalon x) méchant 😝

23:18

Moi:

Euh... désolé 😢

23:19

Sysy:

Mais c'est pas grave ^^ ça va passer d'ici quelque minute 😘

23:20

Moi:

*attrape ta main et retourne dans la maison pour finir le travail*

23:22

Sysy:

*se laisse tirer à l'intérieur*

23:23

Moi:

*une fois ta grosseur vaincu je t'entraîne dans la baignoire pour prendre un bain*

23:24

Sysy:

*s'installe dans le bain avec toi et te regarde avec un grand sourire*

23:25

Moi:

*s'endors dans tes bras*

23:25

Sysy:

*reste dans le bain avec toi contre lui, te faisant ainsi un hug dans l'eau chaude*

23:26

Moi:

Oui des hugs marins \o/

23:27

Sysy:

Yeah o/ *se colle fort contre toi, profitant de ce hug*

23:28

Moi:

*ronronne*

23:28

Sysy:

Trop kawai x3 *viens t'embrasser*

23:29

Moi:

*s'endort profondément car tu est confortable*

23:29

Sysy:

*se colle à toi car il trouve ça agréable de t'avoir contre lui*

23:30

Moi:

*te sert encore plus comme si tu aller partir*

23:31

Sysy:

*t'embrasse tout en te gardant dans ses bras pour ta garder au chaud pendant que l'eau se refroidit doucement*

23:31

Moi:

*se réveil et te fait un suçon bien apparent dans le cou*

23:32

Sysy:

Ça prouve que je t'appartiens x3

23:32

Moi:

Wii. pas touche les autres, c'est a moi ça X3

23:33

Sysy:

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon coeur est entièrement à toi 3 *viens te faire un suçon dans le cou*

23:34

Moi:

*t'en fait un au niveau du nombril et sur le tors*

23:34

Sysy:

Tu aimes bien m'en faire toi x3 *viens t'en faire un sur l'épaule*

23:35

Moi:

Oui c'est marrant je trouve. Sa fait comme un champion dans mario

23:36

Sysy:

Pas faux x3 *viens t'embrasser*

23:36

Moi:

*pausse mes mains sur tes hanches*

23:37

Sysy:

*met mes mains dans ton dos pour te maintenir près de lui*

23:37

Moi:

*demande l'accès a ta langue*

23:38

Sysy:

*ouvre ses lèvres pour te laisser passer, et avance sa langue aussi*

23:38

Moi:

*ferme les yeux et se laisse faire*

23:39

Sysy:

*continue d'avancer sa langue et viens caresser la tienne tout en se rapprochant de toi*

23:39

Moi:

*se colle a toi et suis les mouvements de ta langue*

23:40

Sysy:

*se sépare pour pouvoir respirer*

23:40

Moi:

Bon on devrait pas aller se coucher? en plus j'ai un probléme donc je doit me chargé

23:42

Sysy:

Tant que tu est debout et que je peut rester éveiller je reste. tu peut pas t'en ocuper en même temps que me parlé? ^^

23:43

Moi:

Euh... si

23:43

Sysy:

Finalement je vais te laisser, mes yeux se ferment tout seul et je me suis endormi quelque minutes, bisou et à demain fait de beurre rêves 3

23:51

Moi:

De beurre rêves a toi aussi XD

23:52

FIN


	46. sans ship (5)

**Collaboration avec rainbow1thunder, il a écrit la première partie j'ai écrit la suivante .**

Première partie: POV garçon

Imagine que nous soyons tout les deux dans le lit, en train de nous faire un tendre câlin, je te dis un bisous sur le front et sorti de la pièce, quelque minutes plus tard, je finis par revenir fermant la porte à clé derrière moi, à ce moment je te regarde dans les yeux et m'approche de toi pour t'embrasser, je finis par reculer et soulever mon t-shirt lentement tout en faisant quelque mouvement avec mon bassin devant toi. L'ayant retirer complètement, je continua mes mouvement tout en me caressant le torse pour descendre mes caresses vers mon pantalon, je commença à retirer le bouton de mon jean délicatement et descendit la braguette, je me retourna et appuya sur les coter de mon jean pour le faire descendre, peu à peu mon caleçon commence à apparaître. Une fois retirer, je ne m'attarda pas sur les chaussettes et continua à me caresser le torse, à ce moment, une de mes mains descendit emportant mon caleçon au passage, une fois retirer, je me retrouva totalement nu devant toi et finis par m'approcher et te donner un tendre baiser.

Deuxième partie: POV fille

Puis tu glissa ta main dans ma culotte et commenca a faire le tours de mon trou avec deux doigts. Tu les rentra au moment où je m'y attendez le moins et fit directement un mouvement de ciseau, se qui me fit gémir de stupéfaction. De l'autre mains tu m'enleva mon haut et mon soutien-gorge, ainsi tu put caresser ma poitrine a ta gisse. Soudain je vois un sourir pervers sur le coins de tes lèvres, tu fonca sur mes tetons pour les mordillées et m'enleva en un mouvement agile mon bas. Tu remonta peut a peut tes lèvres pour me laisser un trainé de suçons jusqu'en haut de mon cou et une fois arrivé a ma bouche tu m'embrassa sauvagement. Pendant que j'étais concentrée sur notre baisser tu t'enfonca doucement dans mon intérieur, tu commenca de dout va-et-vient et quand je te donna un coup de hanche pour te montré que je suis prête, tu accelera brusquement et plus profondément tes coup de butoir. On continua comme ça jusqu'au moment où tu te lacha dans le préservatif que tu avais mis l'hors de ton streeptise. Tu lui fit un neu et le jetta a la poubelle avec mes emballages de contraceptif. Puis on se lova l'un contre l'autre.


	47. unsterbliicher x darkheaven

Je viens juste de recevoir mon super colis, je suis sûr que sa va faire plaisir a dark. je le sort du carton puis du plasitque et l'enfile. il fait super bon dedans et il et tout doux.

J'ai juste a attendre qu'il rentre des courses. Et après je pourrai lui offrir. Quand devrait-je lui donner? A table? Une fois sortie de la douche? Au lit? Ou un autre moment?

 **A vous chère patata de me dire quand voudriez vous qu'il lui donne son cadeau.** **D'ailleurs quel cadeau sa peut bien être?**


	48. inteur

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'a dit dans le tchat qu'il me voudrait dans son lit. Bien sûr, lui c'est pour rigoler et je suis sûr qu'il n'en pense pas un mot, par contre moi, c'est tout autre chose. À chaque fois, je sens mon cœur accéléré, je ne sais plus parler correctement, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, j'ai des fourmis dans tout le corps et j'ai une boule au ventre qui se forme. Mais je suis incapable de lui dire mes sentiments ou juste lui demander d'arrêter. Car il est vrai que ça me blesse un peu, mais au fond, je me dis que peut-être qu'un jour ce sera la vérité et que je ne serais pas qu'un simple coup du soir, mais sa moitié. En attendant que j'aie le courage de lui dire, je réponde un simple "mais oui"


End file.
